


Indiscretions and Arguments

by cadkitten



Category: ADAMS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His nerves were on edge and his stress running so rampant that he found himself waking up three or four times at night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indiscretions and Arguments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Asked for cumshots and dirty laundry.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Dam" by System Of A Down

Lately things had become more and more difficult for Adam. His life just seemed incredibly hard to deal with in certain respects, and in others he wasn't even sure where to begin. He and Shota had been arguing more and more lately, something that made him more upset than anything else that was going on managed. He felt trapped, as though there were walls closing in on him most of the time. It was when he got like this that he knew he had to do something about it or else suffer the consequences of it further down the line.

But, the truth was, he was too twisted up inside to decide anything at all. His nerves were on edge and his stress running so rampant that he found himself waking up three or four times at night just to panic. On the third night of absolute misery, he finally gave in and crept out of their shared room and into the bathroom. There were things that calmed him down and he knew them perhaps a bit too well in the end. But one thing was utterly certain to do it and he knew exactly what was needed.

Shutting the door behind himself, he turned the lock and opened the toilet lid just so that it'd sound like he was using the bathroom and he wouldn’t be disturbed or caught in the next few minutes. 

Settling against the wall, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, attempting to get himself in the proper mood for what he wanted to do. He waited until his negative thoughts were ebbing backwards, the fantasies he was attempting to dredge up forcing their way into the front of his mind and shoving aside the rest. He slid his thumbs under the waistband of his pajama pants and tugged them down to mid-thigh. Biting his lip, he slowly wrapped his fingers around his cock and began to stroke.

Soft sighs and little juts of his hips came forth with his efforts. Every moment was a new pleasure, a different twist of his fingers or flick of his wrist. It'd been so long since he'd taken time with himself... since he'd allowed himself to fantasize rather than simply accept his reality as the only thing he was allowed to get off to. It wasn't that he was prohibited, but somehow he just found that once he had a relationship he always tended to forget that he could keep his thoughts however he wanted them to be and no one would ever judge him for it.

A few more minutes of stroking himself and working himself up completely and entirely and he was already trying hard not to moan or make any sort of noise that would give him away for what he was doing. His thigh was trembling slightly, his arm muscles straining from the quick jerks of his hand as he moved it over his length.

Drawing in a shaky breath, he eased himself away from the wall and took the few steps across to the dirty laundry basket. There was just something about jacking off into it that always got him going, far more than doing it into the toilet or onto tissues or anything else. There was excitement in the knowledge that he was going to somehow leave behind the evidence of his pleasure, probably never to be found, but... maybe. That slim chance.

One hand steadied himself against the wall as his hips arched forward, his hand working far faster than it had been. A shiver of arousal slid through him and then he was letting out the smallest of sounds as he started to cum. He watched every spurt of his cum as it landed into the bin, how much of it there was and how thick it was. It'd been too long since he'd cum, that was for damn sure.

Even as he eased up off of himself, his cock was still dribbling cum onto the laundry, Shota's jeans on the top that ended up the most covered in it. He shifted forward and used the towel from his own shower to wipe the tip of his dick and his fingers before moving it to cover the mess he'd made. Quietly, he pushed up the toilet seat and then flushed the toilet, taking a quick piss as the water swirled away so that he wouldn't get caught standing to pee after presumably doing something else in the bathroom already.

He closed the lid and then tucked his dick away, moving to wash his hands, taking a while to do it so that his face wouldn't be so flushed and his pulse not quite as fluttery. Once he'd calmed down, he washed off his face and then turned off the taps, moving to dry his hands and face.

Unlocking the door, he stepped out the bathroom and turned off the light. As he slipped into the bedroom, he could hear his lover's snores and he knew he was fine, that he'd not been the least bit caught... as long as his indiscretions with where he'd put his cum weren't found out. 

With a smirk, he slid under the covers and curled up on his side, facing away from Shota. Tomorrow... they really needed to talk. But for tonight, at least he could sleep, even If it was only for a few hours.

**The End**


End file.
